


Late nights

by SourBerri (orphan_account)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: All characters are just mentioned expect for Michael-, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, The Bite of '83, The Bite of '87
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SourBerri
Summary: Michael stays up thinking in thought
Relationships: It’s implied tho, Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Kudos: 16





	Late nights

Michael was very aware he has a horrible sleeping schedule. Jeremy has been trying to get him to sleep earlier but he can’t help but stay up till 12am trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with his father. He kept looking back at newspapers that dated back to 1985 trying to figure out why he would kill those children but everything was a dead end. Michael was trying to get into a mindset that his father killed kids for absolutely no reason but there was always a reason. An example of those strange reasons are his little brother's nightmares his father built to keep him away from the pizzeria.

Michael grabbed the nearest pillow and hugged it tightly. He had the urge to scream into it but he didn’t. He was so lost in his thoughts and theories he forgot he had a shift at his fathers rental place tomorrow. He doesn’t know why he would work back at a place with killer robots. Also considering his partner nearly died there in 1987 but something about this rental place felt different.

Like it was supposed to end all of his fathers misdoings and experimental shit. Unfortunately for Michael circus baby’s wasn’t an end to his fathers misdoings..oh no it was just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to work on a fnaf timeline and then make my own version of fnaf to post it here- Funfact: I made this at 12am


End file.
